


Birthday Roadtrip

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everyone’s alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, gender neutral reader, no one dies, road trip fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You plan a trip for the Hargreeves’ birthday!!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Reader, Ben Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Birthday Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> (It’s tagged as x Reader but I didn’t write anything as specifically romance so it can also be read as platonic 💕)

This was harder than you expected. It turns out, everyone wanted to go to different places. Luther and Vanya, wanted to go to the mountains, Allison, Five, and Diego wanted to go the beach, and Ben and Klaus wanted to go to Disney World. Luckily, they were all in Florida. Money wasn't a problem considering, their father was billionaire. So, you decided the smartest idea was to rent an RV. 1. Because everyone will be more comfortable in it. 2. Ben said he's always wanted to ride in an RV 3. It's one of the few vehicles that can support Luther, without being unstable. 

"Alright, guys. Everyone have their stuff?" You asks looking at the siblings. They all nod. "Alright, time to get on the bus. Diego drives first. We'll stop at the rest stop at about 8pm. We'll rest for about an hour and then hit the road again. We will make it to the campsite at 10 pm. Then we will stay there overnight. Sound good?" They all agree once more and we immediately hit road. Klaus and Ben are playing games together, Allison is vlogging the trip, Five is reader a book whilst taking notes, Vanya is somehow already asleep, and Luther is telling Diego the directions. 

You walk over to Five, and sit down next to him. “What’s the itinerary, again?“ He asks not looking up from his book. “First, we’re stopping at the rest stop at 8, resting for an hour and then driving to the campsite by 11 pm. Then at 8 am tomorrow, we’re going on a hike in the mountains, as per Luther and Vanya’s request. Vanya also wanted us to stop for a picnic, so at about 12, we’ll have our picnic and chill at the top for a while, then make our way down. We have the campsite until 8:30 that night so we can just relax and have s’mores and such. Then at 8:30pm, after we’ve packed up, we leave and head for the beach. Luther is driving from the campuses to the beach. We would arrive at the beach at around, uh,” You pull out your written itinerary. “9 am. But, we wouldn’t go to the beach until 11, because I’ve rented us a cabana from 11:15 to 3:30. We will promptly have free time from 4 to 8, for you know, shopping and such, and then at 9:00 we’ll meet back in the RV to head to to Disney World, as per Ben’s request, he wanted us to stay at a hotel inside the park, and I snagged us the Cinderella’s Castle Suite. The next day at about 10, we’ll make our way to the park. And that’s about it.” He nods, clearly sufficed with your answer. “You should get some sleep, you’ll need it.” He tells you. “No. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, guys. We’re at the rest stop.” Diego calls throughout the RV. Vanya immediately snaps awake, considering she’s a light sleeper. She quickly hops off the bus and heads into the rest stop. “Ooh, Benny do you think they have a vending machine? I hope they have gummy worms. I’ve been craving them a bunch, recently.” They all clamber off the bus in an orderly fashion. You quickly follow Klaus and Ben bear the vending machine. “They have gummy worms! It’s a dream come true!” You smile softly at Klaus’ excitement. “You guys excited?” You ask. “Oh heck, yeah! I’ve never seen the mountains before, but one especially surprised for Disney World.” Klaus says. “Me too. It’s been my dream for forever to go to Disney World.” You smile at that knowing Ben will be thrilled at the fact that you guys are staying in Cinderella’s Castle. You check the time. “Alright, guys. Back on the RV.” 

You arrive at the campsite, Luther is clearly very excited to be camping. Although, besides Diego, he’s the only one awake. You quietly shuffle off of the bus with Luther to go to the information desk. “You excited there, big guy?” You ask. “Yes! The mountains seem so peaceful and pretty on TV that I just had to see them in real life.” You giggle. You can’t remember the last time you’d seen him this happy. It’s a shame he’s always so, serious and angry. Maybe this will lighten him up a touch? After all the info was processed, you head back to the RV. Luther and Diego went to sleep but you stayed up checking the itinerary and making sure everything would go smoothly, you’d hate for it to go wrong. After you’re done, you close you eyes ready to sleep, and then the alarm goes off. It’s 7:30 am. Time to get ready for the hike. After getting into your comfy hiking clothes, you wake everyone up. Whilst they’re getting dressed, you go through your bag and checklist. “...Bug spray, sun screen, plenty of water, map trail, picnic blanket, and lunch is in the basket next to me.” Perfect. You hand Luther the picnic basket and he is more that happy to hold on to it. 

“Are we there yet?” Klaus whined from the back. “Not yet, but we’re very close.” You inform him. Vanya and Luther are in the front talking about how nice the forest is. Ben is reading Five and Klaus his Bug facts book, and Allison is taking pictures of the forest for her vlog. About another 15 minutes of waking, and you finally reach the designated picnic area on the mountain. “The view is... mesmerizing.” Vanya says. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” Luther comments with her. You smile. “C’mon you two, you’ll be miserable if you don’t eat your lunch before the hike down.”

When you finally got back to the camp site and it was dark enough to light a fire, you guys sat around and began making s’mores. “Ooh, does anyone know any spooky stories? Considering it’s Spooky Season we gotta tell one.” Vanya says. You nod. “She’s got a point there.” After a bit of s’more making, Diego finally tells a story. “....and then... he goes down the stairs.... AND SHE YANKS HIM DOWN TO HIS DEATH. The end.” “Geez Diego, where’d you learn that one?” Diego shrugs “ A company retreat. The old chief loved telling scarier stories.” 

The next morning, you got ready for the beach. You got your swim suit on and we’re ready to go. As you guys are walking to the cabana, you walk over to Allison. “And this right here, is Y/n! They planned this entire amazing trip!” You smile. She turns off her camera, I can’t wait to get in the water!” She says, before sporting a cheeky grin. “I’ll race ya.” She takes off immediately. “Oh it is so on.” You run after her. After getting out of the water you head over to Ben. He’s sitting on a towel playing with sand. “Hey, Fivey. Whatcha up to?” He smiles at you. “The sand feels amazing. It’s so warm and nice to feel. C’mon feel.” He grabs your hand and leads it to the sand. You giggle. “It does feel nice.” He gasps. “Let’s make sand angels!” He suggests. “Oh my gosh, that’s an amazing idea.” You and Five make the best darn sand angels ever. 

For free time, you decided to hang out with Diego. “Hey, Di. Where are you going?” He turns around. “Oh, no where. Just looking for some pizza.” He remarks. “Oh, I know just the place. The lifeguard recommended it to me.” He follows you into a tiny little pizza shop, that’s hidden behind larger stores. “One slice of cheese, and a slice of pepperoni with green peppers please.” Diego orders you you and himself. Once the pizza arrives you hungrily dig in. “Oh my god. Y/n this pizza is so good.” You nod. “That life guard knew what he was talking about.” 

Almost seemingly as soon as you fell asleep, it was time to check in to the hotel. Ben almost passed out with joy after you told him you were staying in the Cinderella Suite. You stayed up all night with him, letting home spew all of his excitement to you. Once you got to the park, you went on splash mountain first, then space mountain, and finally The seven dwarfs mine train. “That was so fun! I’m gonna go on the mine train again with Alli.” You nod and walk over to Klaus. “I saw a little candy shop a little way back, how about we buy and eat our weight in candy?” He lets out a toothy grin. “See, this is why we’re best friends.” You quickly head to the candy shop and buy basically one of everything. The people at the counter were almost in shock. On the way out, Klaus let’s out a hearty laugh. “Oh my gosh. The look on their faces!” You laugh and clutch your stomach. “It was priceless.”

Back at the Rv, you decided to lay in the bed in the back, instead of the pull out beds. You hear a soft knock, and it’s Five. “Jesus, you look exhausted. Did you not sleep the whole time we were here?” He asks. “That’s not true! I slept... uhm... yeah, I didn’t sleep.” Five rolls his eyes playfully. “You did an amazing job, you know.” “I did?” He scoffs. “Yeah, of course. You made everyone have an amazing time! If it weren’t for you, we’d probably all be at the mansion doin nothing right now. Thanks a lot, y/n. It meant a lot to me. to all of us.” You smile, tiredly. “Aw that’s so,” you yawn. “sweet, Five.” He smiles softly. “Alright, it’s time you got some rest. Goodnight Y/n.” He shuts off the lights and closes the door of the small RV room.


End file.
